1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless selective call receiver, and more particularly to a wireless selective call receiver which has a management function of data which contains telephone book data and scheduler data, and in which the contents which are displayed in a display section can be viewed when a cover for the display section is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional wireless selective call receiver, a function operation is performed by touching an operation panel with a finger.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a flow chart for stopping a call receiving operation and a flow chart for confirming receipt of a message in an example of a conventional wireless selective call receiver, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional wireless selective call receiver has a cover for body protection. In the reception wait state (step S501) in which the cover is closed, when its call number is received (step S502), the call receiving operation such as speaker ringing and so on is performed (step S503). Then, a user opens the cover (step S504) and then pushes a call receiving operation stop switch (step S505). As a result, the call receiving operation is stopped (step S506).
Next, refer to FIG. 1B, in order to confirm reception of a message, the user opens the cover of the wireless selective call receiver (step S507) and then pushes a message display switch (step S508) to display the message (step S509).
In this manner, in the conventional wireless selective call receiver, the user conveniently must open the cover of the wireless selective call receiver, when the call receiving operation is stopped after the call number is received and when the message is displayed.
On the other hand, as an example of the apparatus in which it is possible view a display when the cover is closed, there is known a "Portable Wireless Telephone Apparatus" which is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (JP-A-Heisei 5-30166). In this portable wireless telephone apparatus, a transparent panel window is provided in a microphone flip section in correspondence to a display section of the body of the apparatus. Thus, a liquid crystal display section is covered by the transparent panel window in the state in which the microphone flip section is closed such that the liquid crystal display section can be protected and a liquid crystal display can be seen.
However, in this conventional portable wireless telephone apparatus, the contents which are displayed on the display section during a reception wait state are only the electric field strength of the communication link with a wireless communication base. Because the microphone flip section must be opened to reply to a call, protection of the liquid crystal surface can be expected only in the reception wait state. On the contrary, the wireless selective call receiver has the peculiar functions of the stop operation of a call receiving operation and the confirmation operation of a reception message. Therefore, the conventional wireless selective call receiver can not achieve these functions when the cover is closed.